off all the wishes I'm glad this one came true
by LadyofTime9
Summary: Shes in a new pace withe the knowledge of the people around her. Bree is finally able to get a taste of freedom and adventure. And i don't think shes gonna let it go. Come on the ride with Bree as she discovers her self and maybe someone else two...
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to start on a new story hopefully this one sticks and you guys like it. So go on don't let me stop you from reading. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who or its characters just bree and any characters that I come with. The poem was donated by my friend _Raine44354_.**

 _Timeless Seconds_

 _There are stars in the dark that will never dull,_

 _Never dim, they shine until the End._

 _Hundreds of years pass and they still sing on._

 _Yet this ignorant planet, this tiny little world turns,_

 _Only one ever feeling it,_

 _No one notices the stars; no one saw the change,_

 _But I did._

 _I saw the world and the stars change,_

 _All but a nightmare to others but memories to me._

 _The same laughing face, everyone looks the same,_

 _The giant star, a shooting diamond,_

 _Dark figures, Weeping Angels._

 _I saw extermination, I saw time itself, I saw rebirth._

 _Regenerating the time and stars,_

 _One through eleven, always there but never the same._

 _Destruction of life as we know it,_

 _When there were wars with gas masked children asking for their mothers._

 _History changed, put back, and changed again._

 _Historic places affected all by one force._

 _The entire world's knowledge in one place,_

 _That place drowning in the shadows of the past._

 _"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_

 _But then it's all gone,_

 _The earth, the stars, the people._

 _Gone with a violent bang when no one was watching,_

 _And in seconds it came back again._

 _Why is time even in place?_

 _It's just a big ball of string covered in what has, will, and is happening._

 _I can't blink; I can't stop counting the shadows to make sure I'm alone._

 _I keep seeing things that don't fit._

 _A captain, a displaced rose, a doctor, and a bad wolf._

 _There's a deep bellowing hum that never leaves,_

 _The painful crying fills my mind, though it never covers the reoccurring noise._

 _Bum, bum, bum, bum._

 _Four beats, two pounding hearts._

 _The louder it gets the closer they are, I am, to the surface._

 _All these things seem normal to me,_

 _And yet I'm becoming like them._

 _It's all turning into a dream._

 _These timeless seconds,_

 _Singing stars,_

 _All this means is one thing in the end._

 _It's time to wake up from this madness._

 _But I don't want to awaken,_

 _This dream, if it is a dream anymore,_

 _Is too real and though it seems dark and terrible._

 _Let me sleep, just a bit longer,_

 _So I can stop repeating –_

 _So I can stop repeating myself,_

 _Let me sleep till the stars die out,_

 _And someone notices._

 _Let the wedding bells sound,_

 _And life return to the duck-less pond._

 _Let the explosions take place,_

 _Have Pandora's box open._

 _Contact the singing river,_

 _"Hello Sweetie"._

 _Wear bowties thinking they're cool._

 _Help the oncoming storm,_

 _And the drums sound._

 _Crash into the end,_

 _Cracks forming._

 _Paintings of flowers,_

 _And romantic places._

 _Fantastic,_

 _Allons-y, Let's go;_

 _Geronimo._

 _The death of a great man,_

 _The understanding of the misunderstood,_

 _All coming together for one last dance._

 _Let me sleep, oh please let the dreams come._

 _And have them be real this time._

 _Erase moments in time that disappear with the cracks._

 _Let me sleep in a dreamless place where nothing is as it seems._

 _Let me sleep till the timeless seconds end._

I sighed and put my pen down. Ugh I feel like a totally geek when I write things like that but I can't help it. Look there are four types of what we call each other Whovians. There's the ones that only watch the show because they think the characters are sexy. There's the ones that have been watching doctor who since birth and watch it because there parents keep putting it on. Then there's the ones that all they want to do is dress as the characters because it makes them feel fantastic. Then well there's me the one's that actually believe that everything in the show is real. That the doctor is real and all they want is to have a little taste of the adventure too. Even if its only for one day. Of all the wishes I ever wished in my 20 year old life this was the one that stuck with me.

But the downer is that I live in America and you see the doctor never really comes to America so there's not really any chance for me to run into to him. Plus I'm pretty sure the doctor and the whole shabang is in another universe maybe a pocket/parallel one. Another downer is that I looked up on stupid google to see if there is any way to get to a different universe and they all said it was in possible so...yeah. But who said I can't still hope right?

"Bree!" My mother shouted up the stairs to me. "You forgot to put your plate away I'm not going to always clean after so u better start doing it now!" Now I know what thinking why is my 20 year old behind still living with my mom? Well I would try to make up some jazz by saying she won't let me go and live on my own, but the truth is I don't want her to live on her own. I restrict my freedom so she wouldn't be lonely. You see when I was five in the middle of the night the stove sparked and started a fire. I was taught when there was a fire to either stop drop and roll or get to, excuse my French but to get the hell out of there. But something in my head that night wasn't working and I got myself trapped in my room with fire on both sides of my window and door and had passed out from the smoke. My mother told me that my father ran inside to get me and to save me saying all that sad stuff he got me out but was killed in the fire.

So I kind of hold that over my head every time I think of just running somewhere or moving away. I couldn't leave my mom to just sit there. I looked at the burn that I had on my left hand. It wasn't that bad it really was just in the shape of a cloud but it still reminds me of that night.

"Bree, I know you heard come down here please." My mom said again shaking my out of my thought pattern. Opps forgot I thought with a sly smile. I got up from my desk chair and went out my door. When I got down the stairs my mom smile and amused smile and handed me my used plate. With a humored pout I got started on washing my dish. My mother had beautiful brown hair that use to come to her waste before she cut it. Now her hair stops at her shoulders. I got my hair from both of my parents my moms a Burnett and my dad was a red head which makes me Auburn and it comes down to my behind. I know, I wanted to be a redhead but just like the doctor that's not gonna happen. But at least I got close. Anyway I've got my moms height which is 5'4, but before you say it the last person that called me a shortie has ended up missing so don't do it. Yea so that's basically how I look. Oh and im white but that doesn't really matter. You probably guessed at that bye my name.

I looked down at my dish to see I cleaned it about five times and shocked my head. Oh well it'll be extra clean. "Bree Honey we have to talk" my mother said and by the way she said it, it sounded important. I put the plate away and turned to her,"ok what about?"

"Look I think you should know that you don't have to stay here for me. If you really wanna go somewhere don't let me hold you back from your dreams. I'm fine and I'm not as alone as you think I am. I have friends and sisters that are capable of coming here if I needed them. Honey I just don't want you to feel as though you have to stay here for me. Especially over what happened years ago. I love you honey but I cant have you wasting your life for me. So I don't know if you wanna just run to a different country or even just get away for awhile im in total support for it. Don't you understand what I'm saying bree?" She said with a motherly voice. In the beginning of her speech I couldn't believe my ears. Wasn't I just talking about that upstairs. But then I made myself understand my mom and I started to be ok with the idea of leaving. I mean we won't lose touch we can always talk over the phone and do little visits she won't be too alone. So I was actually thinking about leaving? How exciting!

I smiled up in understanding to my mom and went around the table to hug her. " I understand mom, and just be because I leave doesn't mean I wont call you every second" I sad in a chuckle and she chuckled with me. " I better hope so" she said with a fond smile. "Love you mommy." A tear ran down her face as she smiled brightly "I love you two my little shortie." I faked gasped at that and pouted at her but ended up laughing. My mom was the ONLY one aloud to call me that as a little nickname. We soon let go and I ran up the stair so excited. OHH where am I going to go first? Um I've got a brilliant idea! I'll watch and episode of doctor who to see if I can point out a spot where the were. I went on my laptop as soon as I entered my room and scrolled down to a site I use to watch Doctor Who. Since it was stupidly taken off of Netflix which made me so anger but after finding a site I was able to cool down. Hmm which season should I do?

How about the first season I always did enjoy a good 9th doctor episode. Of course I picked the first episode called 'Rose'. As the episode began my eyelids started getting really heavy. What time is it? I looked over at the clock on my desk and it said 12:09. Its not that late so why am I so sleepy all of the sudden. I decided to watch the episode on my bed so if I did got to sleep I wouldn't fall out my chair. I settled on my bed as rose went to her job. Imma go there I sleepy thought. Nodding my head stupidly along to what I had thought and then feel asleep with my head on the headrest.

3rd person

As Bree feel into a heavy sleep the episode on the laptop slowly rewind itself until it was at the beginning. Then on the screen appeared the crack of time. Two places that should have never touched. And its glowed as it opened sucking Bree in as it went. Then with a big flash she was gone and so was the crack. Might of fact everything was gone everything that was in the room every little memory of Bree was gone in a second. It was like she never existed. Oh but Bree did get her wish. For where she appeared next will change her life forever.

 **Well stay tuned for the next update in this new story I'm working on. Please review on how you like it or.. Hate it or if I should keep going or not. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2 sneak peak

**Second day and I already have one follower for this story which is nice so shout out to matthewcortes93. Thank you for being my first follower for this story. Ok moving on I usually update frequently so having another chapter the second day is pretty cool. So anyway moving on to the second chapter sneak peak of "Of all the wishes" I don't feel like typing the whole thing so let's get with the story hope you enjoy and if you do tell me in a review thanks.**

Sneak peak of chapter 2: Waking up I stretched by lifting my arms and yawning. I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them because my eyesight was a bit blurry. Sitting up on my bed I pulled of the covers and went to grab my laptop only to find an empty space. Huh? Where'd it go? Ugh I hate losing thin-. My train of thought stopped as I finally took in my settings. Where heck am I? I looked around only to see a room full of pink. I mean seriously everything was pink the bed was pink the walls was pink even the clock on the wall was PINK. Whoever room this is must really love pink. I hurriedly ripped the covers off my body and shot out of the bed. How the heck did I get here? My mind went into a panicked over drive. Have I been kidnapped? Why did they put me here? Why did they think I would like a pink room!? During my little panic attack the door knob started to twist. My eyes quickly searched the room for something to defend me with. I saw a pink lamp and I ran over to it picked it up and faced the door again. I was more than ready to knocked the lights out of the person who kidnapped me.

Then someone who I didn't expect to see walked in and was shocked to see me in the position that I was in. It was Rose you know Rose Tyler from doctor who its her! I squeal formed in my throat but I heavily swallowed it. Now I get it this is rose's room because it was all pink. Though the question was still in my head. How the heck did I get here. Did this mean I'm at the doctor who settings place where they make the show or.. Does it mean I'm actually there in that universe only one way to find out. "Rose?" I said hesitantly and I slowly put the lamp down. "Yes, Bree?" She said cautiously. My whole brain literally exploded and that would explain why I'm heading the blackness that's called unconsciousness.

 **Yea so that's just a little sneak peak to the chapter to come please review if you want to see the rest of this. Thank you and be fantastic.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok first I'd like to say congratulation and thank you to my first reviewer barbiedoll123. You are awesome and as for an reward pm me and tell me one little thing you want to happen in the story and I'll do my best to do it. Ha I bet yall didn't know I was giving prizes I bet you would have reviewed then wouldn't you . Now on to the full second chapter.**

Waking up I stretched by lifting my arms and yawning. I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them because my eyesight was a bit blurry. Sitting up on my bed I pulled off the covers and went to grab my laptop only to find an empty space. Huh? Where'd it go? Ugh I hate losing thin-. My train of thought stopped as I finally took in my settings. Where heck am I? I looked around only to see a room full of pink. I mean seriously everything was pink the bed was pink the walls was pink even the clock on the wall was PINK. Whoever room this is must really love pink. I hurriedly ripped the covers off my body and shot out of the bed. How the heck did I get here? My mind went into a panicked over drive. Have I been kidnapped? Why did they put me here? Why did they think I would like a pink room!? During my little panic attack the door knob started to twist. My eyes quickly searched the room for something to defend me with. I saw a pink lamp and I ran over to it picked it up and faced the door again. I was more than ready to knocked the lights out of the person who kidnapped me.

Then someone who I didn't expect to see, walked in and was shocked to see me in the position that I was currently in. It was Rose you know Rose Tyler from doctor who its her! A squeal formed in my throat but I heavily swallowed it. Now I get it, this is rose's room because it was all pink. Though the question was still in my head. How the heck did I get here. Did this mean I'm at the doctor who settings place where they make the show or.. Does it mean I'm actually there in that universe. Only one way to find out. "Rose?" I said hesitantly as I slowly put the lamp down. "Yes, Bree?" She said cautiously. My whole brain literally exploded and that would explain why I'm heading towards the blackness that's called unconsciousness.

-When I finally came to, I found myself back on the pink bed in the pink room with its pink clock. I felt something cold on my head so I reached up to feel a bag with cubes in it. Curious I pulled it off to see it was a bag of ice. Oh.. duh I thought while rolling my eyes. I sat up from my position and swung my legs off the bed so my feet was touching the floor. Ok lets put this all together first lets anolge that im in roses room right now. I looked around and nodded with a smile. Ok got that, next that I'm in a different universe. That ones a bit hard to believe but I feel myself getting comfortable with the idea. All my life I knew there were other universe but I just didn't know if it was possible that u can get there. Even in the tardis the doctor had said that it was close to impossible and you can never.. Get..back. Wait what no! My mom! What about her I cant leave her alone I don't care what she says about not being alone I want to be there for her. I cant reach her though! Tears started building up in my teal colored eyes and where on the verge of falling over. No bree don't cry you never cry don't start now. And it was true I never cried before not even when I was a baby I was a very quiet baby. But the only time I ever let myself cry was at my dads funeral but after that never did a tear come out these eyes. I Inhaled in and out until I calmed myself down.

Ok first I need to find out how I got here. Think, what are some ways to get to another universe. Umm the Tardis is one. uh google had said if you travel faster then the speed of light that could work, but i don't remember run fast or anything. I doubt I can run that fast any way. I mean I train myself by running all the time just incase I meet the doctor but. Ugh I'm getting of task. Then and Idea flew through my head. So crazy that it just might be it. What if it was the crack! I'm not talking about a butt but the crack of time. What if some how I got sucked through it and landed here. That would make since but wouldn't that mean that everyone in my universe forgot about me? I remembered that when Rory was sucked through the crack that Amy forgot about him. Tears started building up again as I though about what that meant. My mom doesn't remember me? No Bree think of the good side of this. This way she wont be worried when she find that your not in our room. That thought calmed me down. If my mom wasn't suffering then I guess I'm ok to. Even though I knew I was lying to myself I moved on. Ok this is the exciting part since your in the doctor who universe I get to meet the doctor! OHHH yes ok rose is still home so this means its the 9th doctor. This is amazing I always liked how everything 9 said it was full of sass. But not as much sass as 12 Oh my shells I swear he created sass. Hopefully I get to stay that long. Wait doesn't he only take rose! No not this time he is going to take both of us you here me I said to myself. All I got to do is make him notice me and maybe he'll take me.

After I went over my plan again I nodded and went to the next step. Ok did I bring anything with me to this universe? I quickly stood and searched my pockets and it was like the heavens slit open and shined on me. As I patted my butt pocket I felt a rectangular lump and knew exactly what it was. I pulled out my phone and did one of those dramatic spin in a circle while holding the phone out. After I started getting dizzy I stopped and turn on my phone. Since im from 2016 Its and iPhone 7 when I heard it came out I ran to be the first to have one. Well anyway as I turned it on the first thing I checked was if it was charged which it was. Next I checked if the site that I downloaded was still there because it has all the doctor who episodes but sad to say that even if the site was there and It said doctor who when i clicked it the episodes weren't there. Sad and confused I pouted and exited out of the app. Finally I hesitantly went to the dial section and taped the number 5 for speed dial. I put it up to my ear only to hear the annoying sound of a lady saying this number can not be reached. Angerly I hanged up and then taped 5 again and with a hopeful heart I put it to my ear but this time I could here the ringing that it should have done. I patiently wait but angistly paced around the little spot the was open. Then I heard a clicked analoging that someone answered the phone. "Hello?" My mom said over the phone. This time instead of almost crying I smile fondly."Hello.. Um sorry mam first day on the job um do u live alone mam?" I said not wanting to say my name. "Umm may I ask who is this?" Uh think um oh ok I got one. "This is Ms. shell from TD bank and you have won a reward of 100 dollars all we need to know is some information." "oh ok um sure ask away and please don't call me mam I feel old call me Denise!" I held in my laughter as tears filled my eyes again. "Ok do you live alone Denise and if not who do u live with?" "Oh I live alone yes that's me unless you count my boyfriend." She has a boyfriend! Well at least she is not alone but i have one last question before i hang up."Have you ever had any children?" "That's a no" I sadly smiled and hanged up.

As I hanged up the door knob twisted again and this time I didn't search for something to fight with. Rose walked in while looking down at her phone and was startled to see me standing up. "Bree, are you alright?" She asked in a British voice that I always wished I had. "Yea I'm fine and sorry about earlier I had a bad dream and I didn't noticed where I was" Well I didn't say a full lie cause half of it was right. "Its alright its not the first time you did that I remember the first time you slept over, you had a knife out and then later said it was an American thing." She said while laughing I ended up laughing with her because that sounded like me.. Well the American part not the knife part. Ok so let me file the info about me already being here for awhile and think about it later.

"So anyway you slept for the whole day and I was just coming to you to see if you felt alright to go to work today." I nodded quickly and clapped my hands saying I was ready. She looked down at my outfit that I had been wearing for a day now. "You sure you don't want to freshen up first?" My eyes grew wide as I look down at myself and made a disgusted face. Eww what if we ran into the doctor I cant meet the doctor like this! " Ya I think imma take that offer, how long do we have to get out of here?" Looked back down at her phone she calculated that I had thirty minutes to get ready. After I saluted her the American way I quickly ran into the bathroom but after I found that I had no change of clothes with me I stuck my head back out. Rose already knowing what I was about to ask just had an amused smile while pointing to a bag that I guess had my stuff in. I ran to grab the bag and went back into the bathroom. Ok I can take this time to think about what else is going on. As I stepped under the hot water I thought about what rose had said earlier. So she obviously notices me if she didn't the cops would have been here. So another me most have been here. oh I don't know lets just leave it a mystery shall we.

After drying my self off I put my undergarments on and then continued to look through the bag for clothes. I found a perfect outfit so perfect that sadly I almost stumbled over the bathroom tub. The outfit consisted of a white shirt that said okay but coffee first and I had a red black and light blue flannel that went over top of it. I slid on some blue jeans and light blue converses and just to be extra I put on some light brown biker gloves. **(To see outfit go to polyvore scroll to members and look up dreamwithme9)**. I curled my hair a little just to add volume and then dramatically stepped out the bath room while adding a hair flip. Rose was there waiting for me and burst out laughing while clapping when she saw my entrance. I'm so ready for this day hopefully it's the day the doctor takes a little visit to are job.

 **There you go I might be gracious and give another prize to the next reviewer but you have to be fast to get the prize.**


End file.
